Turbo Base Mode
Turbo Base Mode (AKA Steel Suit) is Max Steel's first and default Turbo Mode. It debuted in Come Together Part One. Origins When Max was in the Turbo Chamber in N-Tek, he was Turbo Overloading, until an Ultralink named Steel came to the room, and they ultralinked, turning into Max Steel using the Turbo Base Mode. History Season 1 Come Together Part One Come Together Part Two Season 2 Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Dawn of Morphos Maximum Morphos Team Turbo Team Turbo Fusion-Tek Turbo Base Mode didn't made an actual appearance, but it made a cameo while Professor Mortum was dissecting Steel. Turbo-Charged In an abandoned warehouse, Max is taken down by a trap and transforms back to his Turbo Base Mode. In a mysterious place, he wakes up and a mysterious villain named Terrorax forces him to generate large quantities of T.U.R.B.O. Energy to the point where he overloads and blows up the entire place. Max's Turbo Base Mode is partially destroyed in the process. Max wakes up in Copper Canyon's canyons and rescues Steel. Together they go to Team Turbo's base, where they find Alex, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O.. The group starts to experiment on Max's new powers to help him control them and after doing so, Steel presents the team new armors that would match Max's green energy. He gains a new Turbo Base Mode, which now features black, grey and green. Appearance It's a full body armor that takes form of close-fitting black-white-blue suit. It does not give Max any special boosts or abilities. It's the only Mode that allows Max to "take off" the helmet although it prevent any possible head traumas during fights as well as conceal Max's identity. During the events of Turbo-Charged, Max gains a new Turbo Base Mode to match his new Green T.U.R.B.O. Energy. He now wears a black and grey sleveless suit with green accents on his chest, upper torso, gauntlets and palm of the hands. He also wears a grey mask with green accents on the sides of the face and the visor, which has the shape of the letter V. His new armor also presents more angular edges and straight lines, unlike his old Base Mode that had round and curved armor parts. The Suit very heavily resembles the Combat armor used by the takionians which was also the same kind of suit used by Max's father before meeting Steel Purpose The suit is designated to help Steel harvest Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy as well as create a field that can mask Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy to a certain extent. Other uses Camouflage mode As Turbo Mode can't be taken off, Camouflage Mode was created to mimic Max's every day attires. It uses holographic-based technology to allow Max to blend among other people. It mostly takes form of Max's characteristic clothing: plain T-shirt, blouse, mostly blue, with white Steel-like logo, jeans and sneakers. although other attires were used like suit or pajama. Gallery Trivia * It is Max Steel's primary Turbo Mode. * To activate that mode Max yells 'Go Turbo!', in contrary to other Modes where he has to specify the exact purpose of the Mode. * This mode is able to endure the most dangerous toxins. * Base Mode presumably auto-repairs over time, for it was cracked and scorched in Pick Your Poison. * The Suit's Design Template is presumably taken from the Takionian Combat armor as steel first merged with Max's father Jim who was wearing the Combat armor hense the familiar look of the Turbo base model Category:Turbo Modes Category:Transformations Category:Max Steel's Arsenal